1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratchet wrenches and more particularly to a ratchet wrench that can reverse its direction of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ratchet wrenches have long been known. A typical ratchet wrench comprises an elongated body which terminates in a head. The head usually includes either a socket or a socket pin. The socket and the socket pin is to be used to apply torque to a fastener to tighten and loosen that fastener.
Typically, ratchet wrenches utilize a small pawl which is pivoted to different positions relative to a ratchet wheel. With the pawl in one position, the ratchet wheel will permit the tool to be used to tighten a fastener in a clockwise direction and then slip if the tool is turned in a counterclockwise direction. With the pawl in the other position, the reverse is to occur.
One of the problems associated with prior art type of ratchet wrenches is that the mechanism that is used to produce the movement of the pawl is subject to wear, and after a period of time, the mechanism will actually wear out resulting in the ratchet wrench becoming in operative. It would be desirable to avoid this replacement of ratchet wrenches and permit the construction of a wrench which is not readily subject to being worn out.
The basic embodiment of the present invention takes the form of a ratchet wrench which is constructed of an elongated body which terminates at one end in a head. Within the head is formed a through opening. A ratchet mechanism is mounted on the head and connects with the through opening. The ratchet mechanism comprises a ratchet wheel mounted in the through opening. The ratchet wheel is rotatable in both a clockwise and counterclockwise direction. A torque applier is connected to the ratchet wheel. The torque applier is for applying a turning force to an exterior object. The ratchet wheel has a series of gear teeth. A pawl is mounted on the head with the pawl having an engagement means which is to engagingly connect with the series of gear teeth. The pawl is movable between a first position and a second position. With the pawl in the first position, the ratchet wheel is not rotatable in the clockwise direction and is rotatable only in the counterclockwise direction. With the pawl in the second position, the ratchet wheel is not rotatable in the counterclockwise direction but is rotatable in the clockwise direction. A drive plate is attached to the pawl and protrudes from the pawl. A switching mechanism is mounted on the head with the switching mechanism connecting with the drive plate. The switching mechanism is movable between a right position and a left position. Locating of the switching mechanism in the right position locates the pawl in the first position and locating of the switching mechanism in the left position locates the pawl in the second position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the through opening formed within the ratchet wheel being of a non-circular configuration.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the torque applier comprising a socket pin.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the series of gear teeth being formed on the exterior surface of the ratchet wheel.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by there being a connector engaging with the drive plate and the connector has an internal chamber with the drive plate extending into this internal chamber.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by there being formed a thin slit within the body of the connector and it is through this slit that the drive plate extends.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the connector being formed of sheet material in the shape of a box.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the switching mechanism being manually operable.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the switching mechanism being defined as including a cavity with this cavity being adapted to receive the connector where the connector is movable with the switching mechanism.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the switching mechanism including a spring assembly which engages with the drive plate for causing movement of the switching mechanism between the right position and the left position.